


The story never ends

by Ki_the_fangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angel Mabel Pines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Guardian Angels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mabel Pines Dies, Protective Dipper Pines, Protective Mabel Pines, Supernatural Elements, lesbian Mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_the_fangirl/pseuds/Ki_the_fangirl
Summary: When Bill kills Mabel during weirdmageddon, Ford and Stan are left to try and help a very broken Dipper. About two weeks after her death the family gets visited by Mabel in the dreamscape as she explains that she might have found a way to come back home. Guardian Angel!Mabel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter!

"How did we get here..." Mabel though, squeezing her eyes shut as her lungs were restricted by Bills grip. The pair of twins struggled hard against bills grip, both more worried about the other than themselves. 

“I think I am going to kill one of them now just for the heck of it.” Bills voice rang loudly and the pair struggled harder as Bill went back and forth, their symbols flashing in his eye before landing on Dippers pine tree. “YOU.” Both of the twins looked at the demon in horror before Mable leaner forward and yelled ‘STOP!’ to which Bill paused, allowing her to speak.

“Please! Kill me instead. Just don’t hurt them. Bill, I am the one who let you into this world. This is all my fault. Please… Kill me instead…” Bill let out a chilling laugh. 

“You got yourself a deal shooting star.” Before anything could happen Ford’s yell broke through the silence.

“Wait! I surrender!” Bill turned towards the elder pair, whom was still encased in their blue prison. The children met their gaze, Dippers full of fear and Mabel's with empathy. Bills grip strengthened, making the kids wince in pain. 

“To late sixer. Besides, this is Mabel's fault, shouldn’t she have to pay for what she’s done?” As soon as the last word left his mouth Mabel was overcome by a wave of excruciating pain. It felt as though someone replaced her blood with acid and was burning her from the inside out. Her body started convulsing as he tossed her to the ground and encased a hysterical Dipper in his own prison. The two adults had started screaming as well, their yelling and curses slowly turning into an incoherent string of cries. Mabels screaming stopped and she started sobbing and begging.

“Please make it stop… I’m sorry.. I’m sorry… Please make the pain go away…” She choked out through her gut wrenching sobs. Shouts of “Mabel” and “Pumpkin” filled the air, followed by them telling her to hold on and that everything will be okay. Dipper was crying as hard as Mabel was before another pained scream ripped its way through Mabel. 

The trio watched in terror as her eyes slowly turned completely black and her tears were replaced with blood as Mabel lost her sight completely. Pain, fear and confusion overwhelmed the small girl and soon she could no longer hear. She was trapped in dark silence with nothing to take away her pain. She could feel herself seizing and feel the screams that still tore through her throat. With a final sob she lost consciousness, unable to think about anything as the pain slowly left her too.

When Mabel fell silent and limp, Dipped also fell to the ground pure anguish consuming him as his cage broke around him. “You’re next Pine tree.” Bill said with a laugh and Dipper couldn’t even bring himself to fight. He wanted to die. He doesn’t want to live a life without Mable, but Stan and Ford were not going to let that happen. Dipper ran over to Mabel's body, scooping her up and crying into her bloody hair. ‘If we die, we'll die together.’ He thought, clinging to the dead body with the little strength remaining.

“I’ll give you the information, just please don’t hurt Dipper!” ‘Ford’ cried, holding his hand out to make a deal with the demon that stole his great niece. Their prison also collapsed and Bill flew over.

“Glad to see you finally come to your senses sixer.” He said, shaking his hand as blew flames attached the two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is introduced to her new life, or rather, lack there of.

Mabel slowly came too,, her big brown eyes opening. She was sitting on a white couch in a empty room. Below her was a blue carpet and there were two houseplants in the corners. Bright green writing stood out against the white walls. 

“Welcome!  
Everything is fine.”

A beautiful song from chimes rang through the room, relaxing the small girl and she let out a small sigh. She didn’t remember what happened or how she got her but she felt oddly safe and happy despite this fact. A loud click brought her attention to a door to the left of her, where a woman was now standing. She was wearing a pretty dress that went to her knees, the bottom half a navy blue skirt and the top was white with a red bow separating the two. She gave the girl a small smile.

“Mabel. Come on in.” Mabel stood and followed the mysterious woman into an office that was connected, taking a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk where she now sat.

“Hello Mabel. How are you doing today dear?” Mabel returned her smile abit her being a little confused.

“I’m great.” Her voice was calm and light as she stared at the adult. “Thanks for asking. I just have one question. Where am I? Who are you? And what's going on?” The questions flowed past her lips before she could stop them and the woman gave a warm chuckle, before falling quiet and meeting Mabel's gaze. 

“Right… So, you, Mabel Pines, are dead.” She waited for a reaction and continued after getting nothing from the small girl. “Your life on earth has ended and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe.”

Mabel didn’t know what to think. Am I really dead…? She tried to find her voice but all that came out was a quiet and shaky ‘cool’. They fell into silence until the tiny brunette spoke again.

“I have some questions…”

The woman let out yet another small chuckle. “I thought you might.”

“How did I die…?”

The woman looked at her with sadness and folded her hands on the table.

“Yes… in cases of traumatic deaths we erase people's minds in order to give them a peaceful transition. Are you sure you want to hear?” Mabel nodded her eyes trained on her as she continued. “You were killed when you sacrificed yourself to save your family.”

“So… Maybe my biggest question: am I… I mean, is this... Or…”

The woman smiled at her “Well, it's not the heaven or hell idea that you were raised on. But generally speaking, in the afterlife, there's a Good Place and there's a Bad Place. You're in the Good Place.” She reached out and gently ruffled Mabel's long brown hair. “You're okay, Mabel. You're in the Good Place.

She gave a real smile. “Well, that's good…”

The woman returned the expression. “It sure is. There is only one issue though… But how about we go for a walk, show you around your new home and then we can talk when we get you settled in and show you your home and your soulmate.” Mable was confused but upon hearing the word soulmate she got rather excited, following behind as they walked out of the room.

As they walked outside Mabel was trying in awe to take in everything around her. It was all so beautiful, from the buildings to the flower shops to the grass beneath her feet.

“So this is how it works.” The woman's voice caught her attention and she looked at her as she walked.

“The Good Place is divided into distinct neighborhoods. Each one contains exactly 322 people who have been perfectly selected to blend together into a blissful harmonic balance.”

As a sort of reflex Mabel grabbed her hand as she walked, her eyes still drinking all this in. “Do all the neighborhoods look like this?” 

“No, every neighborhood is unique. Some have warm weather, some cold. Some are cities, some farmland. But in each one, every blade of grass, every ladybug, every detail has been precisely designed and calibrated for its residents.” The passed the second ice cream shop that Mabel has seen on their short journey. The woman say where Mabel was looking and laughed. 

“There's a lot of frozen yogurt places. That's the one thing we put in all the neighborhoods. People love frozen yogurt.”

After a few more moments of walking in silence Mabel piped up once again. “I honestly don’t know what to say…” They came to a stop where they met a group of people.

“You're gonna have a million more questions, I know. For right now, better grab a seat. Movie's about to begin.” The girl grabbed a seat and the woman walked onto a stage in front of the small group

"Hello, everyone.  
\- And welcome to your first day in the afterlife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of you you will recognize this chapters, which blooms from the show "The Good Place". It is such a good show so if you haven't seen it I highly recommend it, however it is not necessary to watch it in order to be able to understand and follow this story. It will be set in the general setting of the good place but will not have the plot or characters. Anywho, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a hard time dealing with loss.

One month. It has been one month since Stan got his memory back. One month since the little town of Gravity Falls was nearly destroyed. One month since Mabels eyes shut forever, never to open again. Once Bill was defeated and things began to return to normal Dipper spent hours in search for the body of his dead other half. The hours turned into days as his search became an obsession.

 

“She isn’t really gone…”

“She can’t be…”

“I have to find her…”

“She needs me…”

“I have to keep going…”

“For her…”

“For… For me…”

 

It was on the 5th day that Ford forced Dipper to take a break. The young boy hadn’t eaten in days nor had he slept more than a few half hour naps where his body would quit on him. Dippers screams of panic and despair made Stan so upset he had to leave the room that Ford had forced the child into. Even from the living room he could hear as dippers screams slowly faded into mumbling sobs, yet even at the new, quieter level he could still hear the muffled sobs and strangled words.

“Grunkle Ford please… She needs me.”  
“Dipper… Mabel is gone. Obsessing over her death won’t make it any less easy…”  
“DON’T YOU SAY THAT! SHE ISN’T DEAD, SHE CAN’T BE! WE PROMISED TO NEVER ABANDON EACH OTHER! SHE PROMISED! She promised! She… she promised… Mable….”

Only soft cried followed the outbreak. However, it wasn’t until almost an hour and a half had passed that Dipper fell asleep. Ford slowly walked into the living room to find his brother in his usual seat, his glasses set on the table beside him and his head in his hands. After placing a hand on Stans shoulder he finally gained the mans attention. 

“I could have saved her… If I had just spoken up sooner… I was just so scared but Mabel… She was fearless, even in the last moments of her life… She is so strong yet she died because I was weak…” To say Ford was stunned was an understatement. He wanted so badly to speak up, to reassure his brother that it isn’t his fault but he just couldn’t. The fact of the matter is… It is partially his fault. Both of theirs. Now their precious niece is gone and the blood is on their hands. So instead of speaking the pair sat in silence. 

“You know… I was just like Dipper when you disappeared… The obsession went on for years… I never stopped searching for you. The poor kiddo… The amount of pain he must be feeling…” Again, Ford was taken aback at the thoughtful and pain filled words of his brother and against his own mind he leaned over and pulled Stan into an embrace.

“Stan… It will be okay… Dipper has us, we just need to help him through this. I am going to give him something while he is asleep that will make sure he won’t wake up until his body is fully healed and replenished. Then we can come up with a plan for when he wakes up.” With a small smile and a nod from his brother he wandered mindlessly into his lab to grab a serum for Dipper.

As the weeks past Dipper slowly began to go back to his normal self but he would often find himself wandering alone in the woods, his soul still refusing to let go of Mabel. He had left all sorts of small memorials for Mabel in some of her favorite places. Her favorite flowers by her favorite lake. He kept a box of her favorite sweaters by a tree she always climbed. He would often take Waddles with him because despite how painful it was he knew Mabel would want someone to take care of her beloved pet. 

It was on the 2 month anniversary of Mabels passing when everything changed and the fire burning in Dippers full was rekindled and burning with a renewed passion. In one night it all changed, a new perspective appeared. 

After all, crazy things happen in the mindscape.


	4. Chapter 4

At first Dipper was embarrassed by the fact that he could no longer sleep alone but after a while that faded. He just didn’t have the energy to feel anything. So every night he would fall asleep on the couch between his uncles. Not that either of them minded as both of them sleep better knowing that everyone else in their small family was safe. Every night Ford would stare at his brother and nephew and his heart would fall to his stomach as he remembered Mable’s death.

Dipper slowly drifted off with his head resting on Stans chest, his steady breathing making the darkness creep faster and before he knew it his breathing matched that of his uncles and he was overcome by sleep. The noise around him was muddled as his eyes scanned around, searching his new surroundings. He was sitting alone in a field filled with apple trees, Mabel's favorite, and the clean air that smelt of fresh trimmed grass. There where a few clouds in the sky that stood still, as if they were from a painting. As a matter of fact… nothing was moving. That is until a noise rang through the silence. Footsteps. Each step sounding cautious as it crinkled the fallen leafs. 

He looked around trying to find the culprit and fainting when he saw her emerge between the trees, her hands crossed awkwardly in front of her and a warm smile on her face. At first both of them stood frozen, just staring at one another with wide eyes. Then Dipper moved and with shaking movements he gently set his hand on her shoulder. Before immediately pulling her into a hug. Her name was the only thing he seemed to be able to say as he clung to her, tears streaming from his eyes as they had the night she left.

A small hand ran its fingers through his hair and Dipper collapsed in her arms, both of them lowering to the ground. Mable unwrapped one of his arms from around her and started running her fingers up and down his wrist and palm. Neither child knew how long that sat, lost in one anothers embrace. Soon the tears stopped and the breathing evened out and they were left staring at one another, hand in hand as they took in every detail. 

“Dipper…” A deep breath and Dipper swore just the sound of her voice was going to shatter him again. His eyes met hers and he couldn’t help but hug her again. She is here… She is really here. “It’s okay Dipper… Hey… Dipdop… can you look at me?” Her voice was calmer than he had ever heard it when she was alive and each word carried strength and purpose. He looked at her and she smiled at him. A sigh slipped past her lips- “Oh Dipper… You look gross, when was the last time you slept or even showered?” His head dipped down, his hands seeming much more interesting than her question.

“Better question, how are you here?!” Dipper said, only to be met with a sigh. 

“Dipper, listen… There was a mistake… I wasn’t supposed to die. I might have found a way to fix this, to come back but I need you to do something for me… that’s why I am here. I don’t know when I will be able to see you again.” Her voice wavered as she spoke, her happy exterior faltering. “I need you to keep this a secret but… I need you to try and get ahold of the memory gun. When I return I can’t have people remember I died. I need you to erase their memories as soon as possible. Please Dipper…”

His eyes locked onto hers and with a deep breath he nodded, stronger and more confident then he had felt in a long time. He didn’t want to erase the minds of the town folk, of his friends, but if there is even a chance that this could being Mabel in he is ready to do it. Mabel pulled Dipper into another hug.

“Thank you Dipper. I will fix this… I promise.”

His body jerked awake and he shot up in bed, a hand grasping the fabric of his pajama shirt as he fought to catch his breath. As his eyes searched around the darkness he quickly realized that he was back in the safety of Mabel's old blanket, nestled between his uncles. Both Stan and Ford were out cold, exhausted from a long day. It seems that after Mable’s passing everyday seemed completely exhausting. 

Dipper rose with caution and slid from between the pair, landing silently as his feet hit the cold floor. He stared at the two adults on the sofa, debating if he should go forth with his plan.

“For Mabel…” He whispered, walking from the room. He wondered up the stairs, being very careful to to cause a creak from the steps. Entering his and Mabels room he grabbed his vest and put on some shoes. He went over to Mabels bed, which had remained completely untouched except for Waddles who lay asleep in the middle. Falling to his knees at her bedside he pet Waddles and smiled. 

“And they wanted me to lose hope… Mabel would have never lost hope so I won’t either.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hours passed as Dipper sat at Mabels bedside, petting wattles gently as his thoughts raced with new information. Although the anxiety that coursed through his veins made him want to vomit, the very idea that he may get to see her again~ her smile, her voice, her laugh~ was all he needed to banish all the fear brewing behind saddened eyes. As dawn arrived and a warm light started the stream through half open blinds he finally gained the strength to raise from his spot. One last glance at the sleeping animal and he nodded, slipping downstairs and into the shop. 

A shred of doubt wiggled its way into his stomach as he stared at the vending machine. ‘What if it was just a strange dream..?’ the thought was buried deep in his mind as soon as it surfaced and he entered the code with shaking hands. As the elevator dropped lower Dipper glanced around himself in paranoia. Ford and Stan should be waking up soon, 15 minutes tops. A soft ding rang through the silence and with swift, frantic movements he began to search high and low for the familiar looking gun which he found soon into his search on a shelf. Climbing onto his chair he reached for the device but immediately froze, his heart dropping to his stomach and his mind racing. 

Next to the gun was a picture of Ford with Mabel and a note. A note to Stan, apologizing for erasing his own mind, explaining that he just couldn’t take the pain and guilt. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he grabbed the run and ran back to the elevator, praying that he wouldn’t get caught. He knew there was no way either his uncles would believe him should he tell them what he saw. 

When he returned to the house all was silent and with quiet footsteps he wandered, finding the twins still passed out on the sofa. Perfect. The gun was immediately hidden under the pillow on Mabels bed. With tired eyes he scanned the room before finally giving up and laying down on his sisters bed, clinging tightly to her blanket and letting the fading smell of her bring forth pleasant dreams. 

Stan was awoken by pure panic as he moved his arm and was met with nothing. His eyes flew open and he realized that Dipper was missing and the house was silent. His breathing began to quicken as he began to slid into a looming panic attack, forcing him to his feet as to search for the young boy before he lost control of himself. After finding nothing the entire downstairs he mentally slapped himself as he all but ran upstairs. He made his way into what used to be Dipper and Mabel's old room and physically relaxed as he saw Dipper passed out on his sisters old bed. 

With slow steps he walked over and sighed as he laid another blanket over the shivering boy. It absolutely breaks his heart to see how much this hurts Dipper. How much it hurts all of us. The restless nights him and Ford spent searching the woods for dipper. The endless thoughts as to if there is any possible way to bring her back. The anxiety that all three of them felt even walking up the stairs. The overwhelming sadness and screams from Dipper at the idea of clearing out Mabel's stuff. 

“I’m so sorry pumpkin...” Knowing Dipper was safe Stanly turned left the room, the sight before him making his heart race. He trudged down the stairs to go make breakfast in the hopes of finishing before his brother wakes up. He knew deep down that Mabel’s sacrifice hit both Ford and Dipper the hardest. Stan mostly shut down and tried to remain logical enough to care for the family he had left. It hurt… it hurt so bad. But he needed to take care of the two. He couldn’t lose them as well.

The sound of metal scraping against a ceramic bowl filled the dead air as Stan stirred pancake batter, hypnotized for the moment by the repetitive movement before pouring it into the heated pan. He looked out the window. It is such a beautiful day. The sun is bright and the flowers are blooming. Wildlife is busy, completely unaware of the pain in the small shack a few feet away.

After flipping his second batch a disgruntled Ford stumbled into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in multiple directions and dark bags under his eyes. He looked at his twin and forced a smile as he sat at the small wooden table. Calloused hands picked at the rustic looking wood, nails pulling up small bits as he stared down intently. Stan looked at him with concern in his eyes as he set a dish in front of him. 

“Dipper slept in Mabels bed last night…” He said, voice barely above a whisper as he sat down with a plate of his own. Those words held something and as soon as they left his mouth he could see that something about them sat wrong with Ford as well. Dipper was finally starting to be somewhat functional again, sleeping in the bed of his dead sister… It could mean one of two things. Either he is working towards accepting his loss or he is slipping backward. And as much as it broke the two to think, they were both hoping he was finally accepting that their little girl is really gone. 

Ford grabbed the bottle of syrup and began to pour a small amount over the cakes, just enough for them to reach the perfect level of syrup absorption before taking a small bite. Two pairs of eyes darted to the doorway as they heard Dippers footsteps and lo and behold the small boy appeared in the doorway, looking more awake then he had since the incident. 

“Morning…” He muttered as he grabbed a plate and set a single pancake on it. The two men stared at him in apprehension as he took a bite. Ford look at Stan and Stan looked at Ford, neither of them really knowing what to do or say.

“So… how did you sleep Dipper?” Ford asked, giving him a small reassuring smile.

“It was okay… No nightmares. But… Can I ask you something?” Both Ford and Stan tensed and after shared glances and cautions nods Ford gave a small “Of course.” 

“If there was even a sliver of hope… A small chance that we could get her back… Would you take it?” No one breathed, no one moved, just silent eyes jumping between tense bodies and broken minds. When Ford finally opened his mouth his words were cautious, knowing one slip up could lead to something terrible. 

“Dipper… Assuming that this is all hypothetical… It would depend on what would have to be done. I may not have known her long but I loved Mabel like a daughter…. The thing is though.... She is gone. It if the cost of getting her back outweighs the possible outcome then… Maybe it would be best to leave things as they are…” Dipper and Ford stared intently at one another, neither daring to move. 

“And what if it was Stan? Would you do it then?”

“Dipper, I know how hard this is for you but-” Dipper slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

“No you don’t! My sister is dead! I could have saved her and I didn’t, you have no idea what that feels like! I don’t care about the risks of anything anymore, any care I had was out the window as soon as that bastard killed Mabel!” Dippers chest was heaving as he collapsed in his seat, his head falling into his hands as he started crying, his breathing and his sobs growing more and more frantic by the second. As much as they hoped he was getting better, he is just slipping… After getting over the shock of the outburst as well as hearing Dipper curse Ford stood up and walked over to the teen and picking him up like he weighed nothing and holding him close to his chest as he sat down. The past few months Ford had been learning and adapting, picking up on signals from both his brother and Dipper and learning how to combate.

“Listen to my heartbeat Dipper. Focus on that.” His hands moved in small circles over his back, feeling the tension with even the smallest touch. Stan, feeling useless in the situation, began picking up after the two, setting the dishes in the sink and wiping the stove. Slowly but surely Dippers sobs subsided and he curled up closer to his uncle. 

“I didn’t mean to yell…” His voice sounded so broken that Ford froze momentarily.

“It is okay Dipper… I don’t blame you.” The three sat in silence, Dipper still in the safe grasp of his uncle as he stared outside. As much as Ford didn’t want to set him off again, both men knew they needed to be sure he wouldn’t do anything reckless.

“Dipper… I know you miss Mabel. But Stan and I… Neither of us would know what to do if we lost you too. Just promise us you won’t do anything reckless…” 

Dipper sighed and ran through the options. 

“I promise. Can I… Can I go see her? I need some fresh air.”

“Be back before lunch and don’t forget to grab a coat.” Dipper genuinely smiled as he nodded and got off Fords lap before running upstairs where he grabbed both his jacket and the memory gun and was out the door. The autumn air hit his cheeks and he hugged his coat closer, feeling the gun press into his side. 

‘Where to start…’


	6. Memories

Three words. Three small words, said with happy tones and large smiles would bring forth a new pain and confusion unlike the twins have felt in a long time. The sun was shining brightly through the trees surrounding the shack as they remaining Pines 3 sat huddled by the TV watching the new duck-tective, when there was a loud knock on the door. Stan frowned. 

He closed down the shake after weirdmageddon so it couldn’t be a customer. Soos and Wendy had talked with Stan and agreed to leave the Twins alone while they tried to get Dipper to a point where it was safe to reintroduce possible triggers (as much as it hurt the two that they were considered triggers they agreed, wanting what was best for Dipper). So he knew it wasn’t them. Neither him nor Ford has friends or family that would come by.

Reluctantly he rose from the couch, Dipper and Ford both watching as he made his way to the door. His eyes widened as the door swung open to reveal Candy and Grenada Mabel’s best friends. His voice was shaky and his greed stricken undertone betrayed the very essence of the calm he was trying to show.

“Good morning girls. What brings you here?”

“Is Mabel home?” Everything feel silent at Candy’s happy tone and unknowingly grim question. Both Ford and Dipper stared wide eyes at the door where Stan stood froze. Finally after a awkward glance shared between the two girls he forced himself to speak. 

“I’m afraid she’s not home right now.”

He couldn’t handle anymore, gently shutting the door without waiting for a reply from the girls. Dipper knew this would likely happen, he had erased Mabel’s death from everyone's minds yesterday. Everyone but Stan and Ford that is… he just didn’t know it would happen so soon. He also didn’t expect it to hurt this much. As Stan returned to the room Dipper rose from his seat and left the room without a word. 

Ford sighed deeply as he ran his hand over his face, concerned for Dipper but also overwhelmingly confused about what happened moments ago. Stan sat down and turned off the TV, silence filling the room. The pair sat, quiet and still as both thought intently about those three words.

“Is Mabel home?”

Ford couldn’t make his mind slow down, unable to understand how there was any possible way for this to happen- wait… Dippers conversation from the morning prior drifted into his head as he ran through it again.  
***  
“If there was even a sliver of hope… A small chance that we could get her back… Would you take it?” 

“Dipper… Assuming that this is all hypothetical… It would depend on what would have to be done. I may not have known her long but I loved Mabel like a daughter…. The thing is though.... She is gone. It if the cost of getting her back outweighs the possible outcome then… Maybe it would be best to leave things as they are…” 

“And what if it was Stan? Would you do it then?”

“Dipper, I know how hard this is for you but-“

“No you don’t! My sister is dead! I could have saved her and I didn’t, you have no idea what that feels like! I don’t care about the risks of anything anymore, any care I had was out the window as soon as that bastard killed Mabel!”

“Dipper… I know you miss Mabel. But Stan and I… Neither of us would know what to do if we lost you too. Just promise us you won’t do anything reckless…” 

“I promise. Can I… Can I go see her? I need some fresh air.”  
***  
Ford ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the direction where Dipper left. “What did you do kid…” the moment Stan heard his brothers mumbled words the connection was made in his head too.

“Shit… come on, we have to find him before he does something stupid. Well… stupider…” Stan pulled his brother to his feet and both men hurried up the stairs and straight for the attic bedroom. Ford held out a hand, effectively stopping his twin from bursting right in and instead gave a firm knock against the worn wood door.

“Dipper, you in there Kiddo?” 

“No.” It was the fact that Dippers words held a lose, almost slur to them that made Stan gently push his brother and unlock the door manually. A look of panic, fear and anxiety was shared between the men as they examined the scene in front of them. Dipper was curled up by the window, wrapped up in the sweater Mabel gave him for Christmas, streaks of darker blue against the light fabric made his crying obvious. On the seat beside him was the memory gun Ford kept hidden in the basement and on the floor lay the Flask Stan kept hidden in his bedroom, the cap open and the contents drained.

“Dipper…” upon hearing his name the boy burst into tears, unable to hold back the wave of emotions despite the saddle embarrassment of crying infront of his uncles, despite how often it happens. Ford walked over and gently picked up the gun, placing it safely on Mabel’s bed until he can properly address it, picking up his brothers flask as well. 

Stan kneeled on the floor beside Dipper and gently pulled him close, letting Dipper turn and hug him, tears wetting the collar of his shirt. He rubbed Dippers back and gave his brother a nod, silently indicating that he’s got this and Ford can go examine the situation with the memory gun. A small hiccup left Dipper as he tried to make his breathing match his uncles. 

“Can you tell me what happened Dipper…?” Exhausted from the breakdown and the alcohol coursing through him he gave a small him before forcing himself to look at Stan.

“I had a dream… Mabel said if everyone forgot that she would come back. It felt so real… I… I needed to try but it hurts so bad… I just want my sister back…” Stan felt the tears running down his chin but dismissed them as he scooped up Dipper and began walking downstairs. 

“I know Kiddo… I know…”


	7. Home sweet home

Darkness. Her heart was racing as she gently rose on sore feet and shaking legs. Warm breath came in small puffs through parted lips as she wrapped her arms around herself, her hands grazing bare skin. She shut her eyes tightly, a small shiver wracking her fragile new body as she focused her energy on the last thing she could remember.

"You will reincarnate in the body you left behind. Even though you will look the same there will be differences. You control everything. You will learn as you go. Remember what Abel taught you and you will be fine. Now… close your eyes and take a deep breath."

"I love you Mabel. I'll be here when you return. Stay strong."

You control everything

Deep breath Mae.

In

Out

She felt a comforting warmth spread across her back and she shivered as something tore painlessly through her skin. It felt like a soft tingle, a smile gracing her lips as she felt the safe, heavenly presence around her. She wrapped her large wings around herself, the 15 feet or so able to envelope her entirely, a small happy flutter as she started walking.

Her eyes had adjusted to the low light and she drank in her surroundings, immediately knowing where she was. Deep in the woods in Gravity Falls Oregon. She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as she felt her heart skip a beat.

She gave her wings a tentative flap and rose slightly, her feet leaving the cool grass as the ground disappeared beneath her momentarily before landing again. She eyes the starry sky above her before making up her mind. This is the fastest way. She let her body do the work as she made her way above the trees, the wind ruffling her feathers. She spotted the shack immediately, a few miles east and began to fly.

She giggled in pure jubilation as she dove through the sky, the cold air hitting her rosey cheeks and ruffling her hair. She made it to the mystery shake in a matter of minutes and landed with a soft thump a few feet from the old building. She scanned the area, listening intently for any sign of life, only hearing soft breathing and slow heart beats. Perfect.

Although she was an angel she couldn't help the small embarrassment that lingered from her human life as she thought about her family seeing her body uncovered. Instead of entering in the front door and risk waking one of the homes inhabitants she favoured going through the attic window. There were three heart beats in the living room which meant Dipper was downstairs with Stan and Ford.

A mix of sadness and guilt nibbled at empty stomach at the sight of their room, left exactly the same as the day she left. Her wings retracted slowly into her body, her balance seeming off as she adjusted to their absence. Her feet moved silently across the floor as she grabbed her softest shooting star sweater and a pair of leggings, sliding them on and revealing in the warmth they provided before biting her lip in thought.

She focused her energy on the center of her body and imagined herself hovering a few feet above the ground. Although angels needed their wings to fly higher than a few feet and to go faster than a light jog they could still float if they so choose. Which is exactly what the small angel did, floating silently down the stairs and into the dark living room.

Her family lay asleep in the middle of the room, Stan and Ford resting comfortably against one another on the couch that used to be in Fords old room and Dipper curled up in Stans favorite armchair. She couldn't stop her heart from racing at the sight of them as she calm closer, resting her hand on Stans cheek. She frowned at his unkempt hair and the dark bags under his eyes. The stubble that was spread across Fords face far longer than the man was comfortable with.

Finally she found the courage to turn away from the pair on the couch and gave her unconscious other half. Her feet landed softly on the cold wood floor as she took a few steps towards him. Tears swelled in her eyes as she stared at her brother. Without a single noise she curled up in the chair beside him, snuggling her head on his shoulder and feeling his warm breathing against her skin. She closed her eyes and let her mind fall into a sleep like trance as she waited for morning to come.

I'm home Bro bro… just like I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am sorry for the slow update. If anyone is still reading this, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I don’t want to be an attention whore but I do want to bring up something that I don’t like bringing up but I want to anyway. I know I may not be the best at updating or writing in general but if you are reading this and enjoying it I would love to know. Comments are what really help me to update, they provide motivation and let me know that people truly care or want to read more. 
> 
> Either way way I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully I will have another update out soon.


	8. Please Read

Hey everyone. So for those of you who might not of heard this was a huge earthquake that struck Anchorage Alaska yesterday morning. I was at work when the 7.0-7.2 magnitude quake hit my building. My whole crew dove for safety under our desks and watched in terror and panic as the whole building was thrown violently back and forth. Things came crashing to the floor, ceiling panels broke, huge metal cabinets and boxes fell, littering the warehouse. A few moments later as we finally got up and started checking on each other we were his again by a huge aftershock wave measuring in at 5.7. After that I began smelling chemicals getting strong in the air I quickly yelled for everyone to evacuate. We made it upstairs in two runs because of aftershock that kept hitting one after another. We all had to hide upstairs for about 20 minutes until the main bout of aftershocks subsided. After we were informed about the major gas leak downstairs and we were all sent home. The roads were broken, cracked, caved in and it looked like something you would see in a movie. After about an hour and a half of driving and continuing aftershock waves I made it safely home with my family. Our house was fine with the exception of a few broken things, but we had lost power, which means we lost heat and seeing as I am allergic to the cold and it was only 23 degrees out we had to figure out something fast. We all ran around packing bags of essentials as more aftershock waves kept coming. Our power finally returned after about 45 minutes and my aunt and uncle went to check on the neighbors. While they were gone I was alone through about 4 more aftershocks. The aftershock continued all day and night and we are still feeling some now, almost 36 hours later. I got lucky. I was uninjured. My family was uninjured. I was able to stay safe and find a support group of family and friends back home in Washington. But this event left me scared, anxious and on edge, jumping at every noise and movement out of fear of being hit again. There has been at least 45 aftershocks all 2.5 or higher (one just shook us as I am writing this) and we are still getting them. My friends and family say how I am feeling is okay but it is really hard to deal with… I am going to try to use writing as a… way to cope so maybe this will help. If any of you have been through anything like this or could even just lend an ear I would be so grateful. I will be posting this on all my stories and hopefully I can bring you all an update soon. Until then, please stay safe, tell someone you love them, appreciate your family and take a moment to just enjoy life. When I thought there was a chance I might not be able to do those things again I was heartbroken. So please, you never know when tragedy might strike. This world is an amazing thing, don’t let its beauty get lost in the flurry of life. I love you all, stay safe.


End file.
